Love at first sight
by cheekyloverofbooks
Summary: Jace, a university student who's not interested in anything other than books, meets Clary, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He falls in love. Clary doesn't seem interested in him. Will he manage to win her heart or end up with his broken? Jace POV
1. The destined meet

"Thank you everyone! Goodnight!" I shout as the crowd cheers and walk off the stage to greet my friends.

A pat on the shoulder from an old bud, an affectionate hug from a girl I've never met, hoping she'll get something more, a passionate kiss from another – it's all the same to me. Just a greeting, really. I get to the bar and order a drink. The bartender Alec, who also happens to be my step brother, grins and hands me a glass of pomegranate juice with ice, which people often mistake for alcohol, but that's a hell no for me. No alcohol. Ever. It does me no good at all. Both Alec and I know it.

We stay there for a bit, enjoying a comfortable silence, when his eyes dart over to the other side of the bar where an attractive asian guy is seductively licking a straw. I can see Alec's flushed cheeks over the dim light. _*BARF*_

"Go and have fun, brother. I'll take over." I say, since I'm not much of a party animal myself. At least one of us will enjoy the night.

"Are you being serious?" he looks at me incredulously, "Who the hell are you and what have you done to that arrogant brother of mine! No, seriously thanks bud." he strips off the apron that says "The Lightwood Bar" and rushes over to the cat eye guy. Once their lips crash, not minding the audience around them, they slip into the office. Once again .. _*barf*_

I tuck on Alec's apron and position myself on a stool, lazily looking around the customers in my family's bar. It's Friday, so the place is full. There's mostly university students and young people who've just gotten off work. It's a good place to hang out, I'll give it that. I usually perform something with my friends Jordan and Simon once a week. I met these guys during my lit classes and we've become close since then. Simon's drooling over my sister Izzy, but I'm sure she can handle him without my help. Izzy's tough.

I grab a book from in-between the bottles of vodka and dive right into it, totally ignoring my surroundings. I don't feel like socialising today.

A small hand appears on my book and as I lift my eyes off the story of Dorian Grey, my eyes witness the greatest beauty ever seen. Fiery red hair, enormous green emerald eyes, freckles spread all over beautiful pale, soft skin and a smile. Oh, that smile. I'm utterly speechless, which is quite unusual of me. No, let me paraphrase this. Jace Lightwood is never speechless. Never. And yet here I am, making a fool out of myself as the fairy in front of me begins to wonder what the hell is going on. So do I.

I clear my throat, " Oh, excuse me. How can I help you? I mean, uh, is there anything I can get for you?"

She chuckles, that husky chuckle you would never have expected would come from a petite creature like her. Such sex appeal. I have to calm myself. Immediately.

" Yes, indeed I do. Are you sure I'm not interrupting something. I could go elsewhere." She even has dimples. You're kidding, right. _Right?!_

"I would love to help a lady in need. Not even my favourite book can stop me from doing that." I'm so lame. Jace is NEVER lame.

"Then I'll have whatever you decide, dear gentleman." she's flirting. Right? She must like me? Right? _GAIN SOME SELF CONTROL YOU MORON!_


	2. A charming young man and a drunken lady

**A/N**

 **I have not yet decided whether chapters should be long or not. Any preferences? :)**

As the night goes, more than a proper amount of drinks are served for the lady in front of me. I cherish every moment spend in her company as we discuss numerous topics I've never thought someone other than me would enjoy addressing. We talk love, books, people, social problems, politics and constantly debate whenever our opinions are different. I love it. I devour every word that comes out of her mouth. We've not shared our names, yet I know so much about her.

I hear someone scream my name from behind the staff room, but I completely ignore it, indulged in the girl's beautiful eyes.

" So my lady.. I think it's about time you told me your name? Or is that too much of me to ask." I stare at her with an innocent smile tucking the corners of my lips.

" I apologise. My name is Cl.." and so she falls, smashing her head on the bar table, already fast asleep. Or unconscious. I'm so shocked I hardly understand what's going on. Just seconds ago she seemed fine. I look around and finally realise just how much alcohol C has drank in the past few hours. And worst thing is I was the one who let her do it. Encourage her, without even noticing. And what's even worse? I didn't get her name.

I tap her shoulder once, trying to wake her. No one's home. It's half past two in the morning, the bar is almost emptied so I see no need for me in here. I take off my apron, pick up my book and hurry over to the other side of the bar thinking of different ways to handle this. What do I do with her? I contemplate whether Alec will be pissed off if I take her up in our room for the night, but then again, he owes me one. I could have let him work all night, not getting any of his asian candy boy.

She's so light I can't believe it. Once we're in my room I lay her down on my bed and head for the shower. As I walk out, a towel tucked on my hips, I see red curls spread all over my bedding sheet and panic, but then remember who it is. There's hardly a chance we'll find each other on this huge bed, so I lay down next to her and immediately fall asleep. I dream of red-haired fairies kissing me and singing lullabies like the one mom used to sing.

" JONATHAN LIGHTWOOD, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SNEAKING GIRLS IN YOUR ROOM WITHOUT EVEN INTRODUCING THEM TO ME!" I open my eyes as I see Izzy hugging the girl from last night, already rambling about wedding dresses and red-haired babies.

" You'll break her bones, Isabelle. Leave her be." I make my way to the washroom not even bothering to correct her about the girlfriend thing. Kinda like it. A snuggly little thing to wake up next to. Not bad.

"Hi there." the green-eyed fairy has found a way to escape my monstrously strong sister. Good job. " I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have drank so much. I'm Clary, by the way. And you are?"

I'm an idiot who can't believe he's spent a night SLEEPING next to a creature as attractive as that.

" I'm Jace. Jace Lightwood. It's nice to meet you Clary. There's nothing to apologise for. You did great last night." I wink at her, grinning like a moron while her face turns crimson red.

She tortured me all night. Might as well return the favor.


	3. Chapter 3

I lend Clary a fresh t-shirt and we make our way to the kitchen, after she repeatedly tries to decline my offer to stay for a bit more and get over her hangover. Living in an apartment with my stepparents, brother and sister has its disadvantages. They know every little detail about my life - who I hang out with, when I'm out, my whereabouts and stuff I wish they didn't. You see, the Lightwoods enjoy making a fool of one another. It's our specialty. Izabelle's probably already told everyone of my guest. I'd better warn Clary what she's about to experience.

" You know.. I should probably tell you that everyone's quite cheerful. Mom's going to be overjoyed by the fact I've brought a girl home. It's a first. Don't mind them." I really need to stop stuttering.

She winces as I speak, so I'm guessing her head must hurt, but smiles as we enter through the kitchen door where as I expected, everyone is waiting for us to come in. Mom jumps off the chair and grabs ahold of Clary, who's fiery hair has gone absolutely wild. She greets her with a huge grin, offering coffee and introducing the rest of my relatives. Izzy, still in euphoria, has already prepared my childhood photo albums, where I'm over three years old since that's when I was adopted. I smile. Although I've never been keen on having girls meet my family, it does feel good. I should probably tell everyone that there's nothing between us two, but on the other hand, Clary isn't aware of that either. I might actually pull this off and end up having the girl. Someone to sleep next to at night and have breakfast with on the days no one's home. That's too cheesy. Get a grip, Jace. Jeez.

" So, where did you two meet?" Alec says, smiling politely at Clary. For some reason, he's not enjoying himself this morning. Then again, I did sneak a girl in our shared room, so he was probably shocked when he came home last night, if he did. He's been spending a hell of a lot of time over at his boyfriend's flat. Magnus doesn't stay over. Ever. It's a rule we've established after a few incidents when I accidentally barged in on a ... an unpleasant view.

" We met last night, actually." I say, not giving Clary an opportunity to speak. Even dad is now shocked. Never have I ever introduced them to someone. Not even Maia, whom I went out with for six months.

" Okay kids. What'll it be - omelettes or choco pancakes?"

After breakfast Izzy, Mom and Clary stay in the kitchen and 'tidy' things up, although we all know the two of them are going to examine and ask Clary numerous questions until they're fully satisfied. Dad and I position ourselves on the sofa and sit in a comfortable silence for a while. Alec mumbled some excuse halfway through our meal, saying he needed to leave, even though I was hoping he would help me with the whole interrogation thing. Apparently we are no longer allies. He's so paying for this.

" Jace. We've talked about the birds and bees, right?" I choke on laughter as he turns red. " I just wanted to make sure you remember everything we've discussed. We don't want a baby on the way just yet. And I want you to be a confident man when you go to bed with someone." he keeps on rambling and I'm on the floor laughing when the three girls come in.

" What are you guys talking about?" Izzy says as she lays down, her head on dad's lap.

" Hmm... nothing much. Just some sex talk between father and son." I say as dad covers his face, embarrassed and mom throws pillows as punishment for both of us. I glance at Clary, noticing how hard she's trying to hold her laughter. Now's my chance. I abruptly stand up and pick her off the sofa tickling her sides as she begins to laugh uncontrollably.

" Excuse us." I say as I run out climbing up the stairs carrying her like a sack of potatoes, still tickling her as I enter my room and gently throw her on the bed. She's still laughing as I jump next to her on the extremely soft mattress and continue my torture.

" I surrender! I surrender!" she screams as loud as she can. I'm right on top of her now, my breath mingling with hers. I look into her eyes and see nothing but passion in those endless spheres, intoxicating me, confusing me. I leaned into her lips and kissed her. And it feels right. The kind of right you wish to feel your whole life, the kind of right that never bores you. The moment lasts forever, but then again it's not enough. As my lips leave hers, I realise it's not nearly enough, I need more of that lavender scent, of those soft lips, so I slam them against hers once more, this time harder, more aggressive, wanting. She moans as my hand finds its way underneath her shirt, unhooking her bra.

And that's when my beloved sister opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4

C.

He feels good. Solid. Safe. But the moment the door opens what I've done finally sinks in. I've slept with a guy I've just met and I'm still in his room. Making out with him. He's not Sebastian. I've never been with anyone other than Sebastian. The moment realisation hits me I begin to despise myself. I despise him too. For bringing me here. For making my heart flutter and treating me like I'm one of those girls he probably brings home each night. Cuz I'm not. And I'm not letting him think I am. I untangle myself from him and without a word I grab my bag and run down the staircase, not bothering to say goodbye.

" Clary!" I can hear Jace shout " What's going on?"

I keep walking towards the front door, not even a slight bit embarrassed to walk out like this. I'm furious. A hand yanks mine from the door knob and pulls me back, my body crashing against something hard. I turn around, my hand still in his. His sparkling eyes are now filled with anguish, his breathing ragged.

" What the hell are you doing? Just gonna leave like nothing happened?"

" I'm not one of those girls, Jace. Been there, done that. Don't want to do it again. Last night was a mistake and so was what we just did. I wish you all the best. I really do." I am one the verge of tears. I'm so mad at myself.

" Don't say it was a mistake. You know it wasn't. I've never felt this way before and I know you enjoyed yourself too. Let's just go back in and talk, okay?" he's still holding my hand, tugging on it gently like a child that doesn't want to get its toy taken away.

" Wow. I think you're mistaken. We had sex and ate breakfast together. We have no feelings for each other. Sorry to break it for ya, but we're not in a relationship. I don't know you. And you don't know me. And it's all becoming awkward so I am gonna take my leave and you go find someone else to develop feelings for, 'kay mate?" WHY AM I TALKING LIKE THAT. Clary. You are not cool. Don't pretend to be. I'm so embarrassed I have to hide my face.

" So you can just assume what I'm like and judge me just because I have a pretty face?" He's raging and I just don't get it. I'm getting this tingly feeling, though I'm not sure why. Jeez. I'm acting like a teenager. Enough.

" I never said you have a pretty face, Mister. If you will excuse me, I really have to go." Mom's probably super freaked out by now. I've always called her whenever I spend the night at Sebastian's.

" Should've said so earlier." I gape " I'm coming with you, then." he looks as though he's just said the most natural thing ever, still holding my hand, putting some shoes on.

" I'm sorry?" I can't quite grasp what's happening but what I do know is that I shouldn't have gotten involved with this guy. He'll only cause me trouble.

Turns out Jace lives in the same building as the bar he works in. I wonder if he brings a girl upstairs every single night or takes a break from time to time. We're walking down the road since I only live two blocks away and he's still holding my hand, though now his grip is more firm, possessive. Haha, Clary. As if someone would feel possessive towards you.

" Where are we headed?" he asks and I hate the fact he does it as if we're together. As if he's gonna be here tomorrow. It gets my hopes up.

" Home. Mom's probably already at the police department. I never spend the night out." I give him a dirty look, but quickly divert my eyes as he grins.

" I'm not at fault for being extremely attractive. I was born this way." he waits for me to look back at him and squeezes my hand, seeking a reply. I say nothing. I know, I know. I'm no fun at all. And why are we still doing this. I feel like a ten-year-old, getting so excited by holding hands with a boy.

We walk in a comfortable silence although I'm not sure how I'm gonna explain what's happened to mom. She doesn't know Sebastian and I had a huge fight yesterday and broke up. We reach the door and as I begin to fumble through my stuff searching for my keys, the door opens and I see Sebastian's face. He looks as angry as could be. That's no good. No good at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **HEY GUYS. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE WITH THE VARIOUS POVS OR STICK WITH ONE IN PARTICULAR. HERE'S JUST A SNIPPET OF WHAT SEBASTIAN IS LIKE. XOXO CLB**

S.

Here's the deal - I'm not good at facial expressions. Even if I'm crying on the inside, all you'll see is a cold-hearted guy on the outside. Clary is the only person who doesn't mind that. She understands me. Completely. At least she did until last night, when she barged into my apartment saying we needed to change the way our relationship functioned. She even used the word. Functioned? That's no what you call a relationship, I told her. And so began our first ever fight. It ended with her slamming the door shut, saying she needed time to 'figure things out'. So I let her. I was sure she'd go back to her mom's and talk to her about, and we'd make up afterwards.

When I came to her apartment this morning she wasn't there. She hadn't been there all night. And although I was devastated by the possibility of something happening to the love of my life and internally crying my eyes out, I picked myself together and headed to the police department. Just as I opened the door, I saw her.

My love, my sunshine, my muse. Clary. Clary, whose hand was entangled with someone else's. A boy's hand. My world ceased to exist, tears came falling as hard as waterfalls, veins began popping. All that did happen. In a different universe. Somewhere inside me. I looked into her eyes and saw a genuine smile there. A smile caused not by me. That was enough for me to know I'm no good for her at all. So I ran away, feeling like a worthless piece of a man. Ignoring her shouts. For her own good. Probably looked like a venomous snake whilst doing that. I really don't deserve her. WHat could a heartless guy possibly give to someone like her, I write as the tears cover my diary.


End file.
